Hajime Nagumo
Origin: 'Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou '''Alias/Aka: '''Demon King, Boss (By Haulia tribes) '''Classification: '''Human (Formerly), Half-Demon Hybrid 'Threat level: '''Dragon+, possibly Maoh '''Age: '''24 (Currently) '''Gender: Male Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Transmutation, Weapon Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Aura Manipulation (Intimidation, Suppression), Longevity (Possibly Immortality Type 1), Incredible Willpower, Gravity Manipulation , Spatial Manipulation , Time Manipulation , Spiritual Manipulation, Information Manipulation (One of 7 Primordial Magics; Evolution Magic, is an ability to strengthen/evolve something or someone by rewriting the existing information into a new one), Organic Manipulation (With Metamorphosis Magic), Regeneration (Mid. Higher with Time-based Regeneration), Illusion, Conceptual Manipulation. 'Physical strength: Likely''' City Block Level', higher with Arm's Relic Burst 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least '''Country Level, likely higher (His single Meteor Impact in low altitude could easily destroy the Divine Mountain, which is 8000m in height. A higher altitude would have a devastating effect to the entire Kingdom) Durability: 'Unknown (Cross Bits' spatial barrier ignores conventional damage. Mirror Bits bent even the lights with spatial distortion) 'Speed: Speed of Light '''with "Light Speed" (Buffed his physical movements and thought speed), '''FTL with Limit Break (Amplified the whole stats by 3 times), higher with Supreme Break (Amplified the whole stats by 5 times) Intelligence: 'Above Average (Great analyzing ability, was able to even overcome the enemy that previously stronger than himself, by creating new plan and weaponry to defeat the enemy) 'Stamina: 'Very High with Mana crystal supply 'Range: 'Likely Planetary Standard equipment '''Donner & Schlag — '''Hajime's favourite dual handguns. They could be said as an oversized revolver, with 35 cm length. The bullets were made from Tauru Ore, and imbued with Combustion Stone as the gunpowder, also empowered by Lightning Clad to increase the firepower. It's said that each of them was worth 10 times stronger than a conventional Anti-Matter Rifle. *'Living Bullets — Special bullets enchanted with the help of the Metamorphosis Magic, which can listen to Hajime's commands. Thus, the bullet has enough conscious thought to dodge attacks and maneuver around the enemy’s defense to hit the target. *'Explosive Bullet —' Bullets that are imbued with shockwave aftereffect *'Excise Bullet — '''Special bullets with ability to change coordinates of the starting point. Hajime could use this to teleport into the location of this bullet *'Sealing Bullets — Made of sealing stone to suppress Magic 'Schlagen — '''Large Caliber Anti-Material Rifle, has the same principle as Donner & Schlag, but with 20 times more penetrative power *'Schlagen AA (Acht Acht) — 'Electromagnetic Acceleration Large Caliber Sniping Cannon. An upgraded version of Schlagen, its barrel extended by 4 meters, no matter how you look at it, it only seems like a gun turret instead of rifle. One shot of this Anti-Material Cannon is powerful enough to pierce anything straight to outside the atmosphere, and it's totally incomparable to its previous version '''Metzelei — '''A six barreled minigun imbued with lightning magic to increase its firepower. Could spit 12.000 rounds per minute, each round is about as powerful as a single shot of Donner or Schlag *'Metzelei Disaster — 'Upgraded version of Metzelei, now is an extra large machine gun with electromagnetic field acceleration, its size has been increased about two times larger. It's now has six blocks of rotating trunks (Compared to the previous version which only has a single block of rotating trunk). This is a great heavy weapon with 6 x 6 rotating barrel that could spit totally about 72.000 rounds per minute, literally six times greater than before '''Orcan — '''A missile launcher with 12 rotary magazines *'Agni Orcan — 'An advanced version of Orcan. It's a winged cross with total length of 4 meters, and it could shot 300 missiles at the same time '''Pilebunker — '''A device that can be attached to a prosthesis that has 6 levers and a stake that can pierce all the substances he knows using Azanthium ore, the world's hardest material that weighs 4 tons. The material is compressed by compression transmutation. It also has hooks, holding it on a desired surface or opponent. Gravity was later given to him to help increase the weight of stake. *'Gatling Pilebunker — 'An upgraded version of Pilebunker. The shock overload was two sizes smaller. But the power didn't decrease even by a second: after 20 seconds accelerated by means of an electromagnetic field, a stake hit in a second breaks the target. '''Cross Bits — ' A remote weapon that Hajime controls through the bracelet he wears is equipped with a firearm and the ability to generate magic shields to protect Hajime from attacks. They're also equipped with the ability to use Spatial Magic and self-destruction in case of hacking or sudden attack. *'''Cross Velt — '''Successor of Cross Bits. All fired bullets were electromagnetically accelerated, in addition, the entire Cross Velt was equipped with explosive bullets, the heads of the explosive bullet could release a multi-stage shock wave concentrated at one point, so that it was easier to break through any target. '''A Magic Flamethrower — '''it looks like a rifle. Inside it is a flame ore in the form of a resin that can ignite a flame at 3000°C '''Hyperion — A weapon that focuses sunlight in a deadly beam directed downward, like a satellite cannon, powerful enough to instantly vaporize anything within a radius of fifty meters when activated, and can be slowly maneuvered to catch fleeing enemies. However, it must be fully charged for use. But it can be recharged while inside the treasure vault and even at night, which allows Hajime to fight freely before preparing to shoot. The first Hyperion broke after a single use. *'Burst Hyperion —' An upgraded version of Hyperion that launches seven lasers that can branch out and scatter in all directions to prevent the enemy from escaping. *'Compression Oven —' Burst Hyperion was loaded with a “treasure vault” that converged and squeezed the sunlight inside. Mirror Bits — Bits with an isosceles triangular shape and about thirty centimeters in size have a crimson stone mounted on their surface. The role of Mirror Bits was to reflect the Burst Hyperion sunlight convergence laser, which was their parent machine. Moreover, they can destroy the enemy from all sides. The word “mirror” was added to the bits, but they did not reflect the laser using a mirror, but using spatial distortion. Using this, it was also possible to bend the laser at sharp angles. Rose Helios — '''A special vaults that kept sunlight focused to the limit. With the storage that was built inside for the lasers, everything was different, so to speak, it was a large-scale heat bomb that used the energy of the sun by self-destruction to release all the stored energy at once. Heat, which continuously converged, was released and caused a strong explosion, similar to a solar flare. (This is installed in Hyperion to increase its firepower) '''Grenzen — A bombardment weapon with pure magic power that can be used to destroy the enemy’s magical power, leaving it powerless.' ' Squirm Shell — A shell that could be packed with a super small golem like a spider, they are born in the body of the enemy and destroy them from the inside. He has paralysis and sleeping pills in his legs, as well as poison that kills his target. Lob Regenschirm —''' A three-stage assault spear that spins at high speed and sprays a target. Due to the compacting stone, unique roughness and high-speed rotation, he could spray his target and dispel even magic. In other words, it ignores longevity. '''Aidion —''' This is a large shield with the function of creating a large dome using metal plates that slid from the inside of the large shield at high speed to form the dome that covered it. To protect against attacks coming from all directions, even if part of the shield is destroyed, it can be immediately restored using the “Recovery Stone”, which was enchanted with regeneration magic. Aidion was like “Sky Severance”, where it was a complex shield, consisting of several layers of Adamantium inserted with a restoration stone, moreover, “Vajra” Hajime also strengthened it. In other words, even if one layer is destroyed, if the second, third and fourth layers can gain time even for a second, then the recovery stone can show its effect. Therefore, even with magic of the highest level, the adversary can't hope to penetrate into it. '''Mechanic Shield — A shield with a coffin-like appearance that can be attached to the prosthesis in the shape of a cross. There is a stake that is used on the surface so that the user is stationary during the attack. Grenades; *'Sound Grenade —' These Grenades were created from a demon that could emit ultrasonic waves that Hajime met at dungeon level 80. Inside the body of the demon was a special organ that generated these sounds for attack. Hajime didn't receive any special skills to defeat this monster, but he was able to use his special body as materials for his new grenade. As its name implies, it gives ultrasonic waves to disoriented opponents. *'Silent Grenade —' A home-made grenade made from a specially coated Green Light Stone, filled to the brim with magical energy and a powdery Combustion Stone in the core, it is ignited remotely when Hajime uses his “Covering Lightning” ability to activate it, but any sufficiently powerful electric charge could've called him. As its name implies, it gives a blinding flash of light to disoriented opponents. *'Incendiary Grenade —' Grenades made by Hajime using transmutation. This is done using Fulham ores, which is designed to release flames that approach 3000 degrees Celsius after ignition. *'Spatial Grenade —' Grenades that distort space and generate shock waves powerful enough to prevent teleportation. *'Grenade Paralysis —' A grenade that detonates in a small radius before being dispersed to paralyze all enemies within range. Compass of Desire — A compass created by Conceptual Magic, based on the concept of "when activated, shows the desired location". This will lead the user to the place where he wants to go, anywhere, whatever, whether it is hidden or even to another world. The artifact uses Spiritual magic to guess what the user wants, Spatial magic to ignore the distance between Hajime and the target in order to find it, and Sublimation magic to provide information about the target. Delischanors — An artifact that creates a double soul. He stops the soul’s interference from the enemy, and using it in combination with a living golem, you can create a clone. Novum Idola — An artifact of illusion that interferes with the perception of the goal of the position, appearance, presence and magical power of Hajime to effectively disguise him and distort the feelings of his goal. Bel Agarta — A satellite artifact deployed outside the atmosphere, capable of regenerating a target and resurrecting the dead, directing a stream of light saturated with Reproducing magic. Even if the target is underground or indoors, using the built-in gates of the spider-type Arachne to send light through it, the regeneration light can still be achieved with high accuracy. Blood Fea Rezvie — An artifact enchanted by the concept of "You are forbidden to touch my woman," this is a conceptual Magic application that prohibits interference with Yue’s soul and interrupts an intervention that already exists. Grasp Gloria — An artifact that absorbed the negative energy that covered the whole world. Using the power of the celestial dragon of another world, the energy itself can be converted from negative to positive with a circulation speed of one hundred percent, once it enters the core of the artifact. Using this artifact, the energy that circulates in a certain range will continue to circulate constantly, in other words, an infinite magical supply. After several years of research, Hajime fully realized one of the greatest problems of mankind, the creation of perpetual motion, and made possible miniaturization and mass production. He uses it in an extravagant passenger ship that can even fly into space and other dimensions. Gran Farensen— An artifact that increases gravity several times. Spirit Gloves — Black gloves that can directly capture and damage the soul, and return the soul, leaving the bodies of people back. Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities Synergist — 'Hajime's main class. It was classified as a non-combat class. This ability mainly interferes with inorganic object, as well as material comprehension, decomposition & transmutation '''Metamorphosis Adaptation — '''After falling into the abyss and eating a wolf monster, Hajime's body began to die. When he drank sacred water, it healed his body, destroying bones and muscles, and then healed again and again until he got a very strong body. His eyes turned red, and his body acquired a tattoo, red veins. Which is a sign that he became like the monster whom he ate, which allowed the free use of magic without chanting. *'Iron Stomach — ' Obtained after his body has been modified allows him to eat any monster. If Hajime eats a demon equal to or superior to him, he can accept the magic or skill of the adversary for himself. *'Direct Magic Manipulation — In this world, humans are creating magic spell with medium, its medium is the chanting spell. The length of chant depends on how advance the magic is, and high-ranked magic user could shorten the chant to increase the casting speed of magic. However, for Hajime who ate demonic beast and adapted with its ability, turned into a half-demon, as well as the inherent ability of Demonkin to directly manipulate magic without chanting. Primordial Magic from the Age of Gods — 'These are seven powerful magic skills that served as the source and basis for all existing magic concepts in Tortus. Each existing form of magic in Tortus is to some extent a degraded version of this Primordial Magic. Each of the seven "magic" governs one existing aspect of the concept. *'Creation Magic — It wasn’t a ‘magic to assign magic into mineral’, if it was expressed more accurately then it was a ‘magic that interferes at inorganic material’, a magic that was the opposite of metamorphosis magic . And so theoretically this magic should be able to interfere with things like water or salt too, not just mineral. *'Gravity Magic — '''Something that should be expressed as ‘magic that interfere with the energy of planet’, not only gravity, theoretically, it could also interfere with things like earth vein or terrestrial heat, bedrock or magma, it wasn’t impossible to use this magic to purposefully generate earthquake or volcano eruption. *'Spatial Magic — Magic that interferes at boundary. Elimination of race-creature gap, formulating new boundary to create spirit world, it could be thought that those kinds of things were also possible. *'''Regeneration Magic — Magic that interfere with time. The use of regeneration magic was more of restoration rather than healing, it was just a portion of it . Originally it was possible to interfere with time itself using this magic, it could catch a glimpse of the past or take a peek at several branches of the procession of time . Shia’s characteristic magic of ‘Future Viewing’ was likely originated from this magic. *'Soul Magic —' magic that interfere with negative material possessed by living thing showed its true nature the most . To say it specifically, this magic could also interfere with things like energy inside the body that was magic power, heat, electricity, then thought, consciousness, memory. Although this magic was designated as ‘soul’, what Yue and others could exercise with this magic was interference at thought body more accurately. And then if someone could handle this magic perfectly, the caster could personally create consciousness and the like, they could configure it too. To put another way, it was possible to create artificial intelligence using magic. *'Sublimation (Evolution) Magic — '''A magic that interfere with the information of existing thing was more accurate definition . Its function that evolved an ability by a level was, for example, interfering a body information that said level 1 and raised it up to level 2 . If the user reached the root, it was possible to browse and interfere with the information of all existing object . *'Metamorphosis Magic —''' allows the user to remake the form of a normal creature and transform them into another form. It is usually used to remake a normal organism and turn it into a monster, or even manipulate a monster’s magic stone and remake it. But the true strength of this magic is the ability to "interfere with any organic material." This refers not only to animals, but it is also possible to remake plants or sentient beings and reform their structure as necessary. *'Concept Magic —' This is a form of Primordial Magic that even surpasses another Primordial Magic from the Age of Gods. This magic is a combination of all the other seven Primordial magic and can truly be regarded as divine power. The main ability of this magic is to shape the concept or imagination of the user, creating something out of nothing. This magic is not easy to cope with, because it takes “strong will” to overcome the odds. **'''Deny All Existence — '''In the world where Yue was gone, he wouldn't recognize the worth of the existence of every single thing . He wouldn't tolerate anything for daring to exist . Anything and everything, all without exception. The result was literally was an ability of 'erasing the existence of what is touched by the chain' which even calling it atrocious was still too lukewarm to do it justice . With the power of 'interference at the target's information' of sublimation magic as the base, this ability overwrote the information of the target that said 'exist' into 'doesn't exist'. However, this magic couldn't completely destroy Eht, only sealing his soul and separate him from Yue's body. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Web Novel Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator